A LOVINA
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: El titulo no tiene mucho que ver con el fic, basado en la vida real. "por que ella me enagaño es una tirana" "amor no quiero, no quiero mas amar"


**HISTORIA BASADA EN LA VIDA DE MARIANO MELGAR, CASI UN MINI PARODIA YA QUE NO SE EXPLICA SI EL Y MARÍA SANTOS CHOCANO (SILVIA) TUVIERON RELACIONES. NO SE SI PUEDA ENTENDER ALGUNAS COSAS SI TIENEN DUDA PREGUNTEN YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA FUE BIEN RANDOM PARA MI, YA QUE LA ESCRIBI EL MISMO DIA CUANDO ESTABA ABURRIDA EN CLASE Y ME INSPIRE DESPUÉS DE LA CLASE DE LITERATURA, ME ENCANTA ALGUNOS ASPECTOS DE SU VIDA Y EL AMOR QUE TENIA HACIA MARÍA, ES TAN FORTÍSIMO QUE HASTA LLEGO CASI A ODIARLAS. MAS DATOS SOBRE EL AL TERMINO DEL FIC**

**DISCLAIMER: hetalia no me pertenece tampoco la historia ya que me base en una parte de la vida de Mariano Melgar**

**Advertencia: Antonio algo OCC, confusiones y ****obsesiones**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A LOVINA<span>_**

Una joven que no pasaba los dieciséis años esperaba sentada en una plaza cerca de un monasterio, se notaba su estatus a simple vista; tenia un vestido verde vaporoso esmeralda, su rostro estaba tapado por un sombrero que iba con el tocado y de el sobresalían bucles marrones, la jovencita tenia las cejas levemente fruncidas sobre su hermosos ojos color avellana.

-¡Lovi!- por un momento el rosotro de la jovens e ilumino pero tan rápido como apareció para cambiarla con una car de reproche y levemente sonrojada.

- ¡T-Te tardaste mucho bastardo!- el recién llegado se sentó a su lado y soltó un risilla, este estaba vestido de una sotana de seminarista, tenia ojos verdes y un alborotado cabello marron que se lo agito mas al sentirse nervioso.

-siento la demora mi Lovi- susurro cerca del oído de su compañera, esta suspiro al sentir su aliento en su cuello y se sonrojo mas- te extrañe tanto mi tomatita – solto otra risilla al ver su sonrojo y tomo a la mano de la chica.

- ¡No me llames así!- grito haciendo un puchero pero entrelazo los dedos con los de el y le dio un apretón _también te extrañe … Antonio_

* * *

><p>Caminaban aun agarrados de la mano, las personas alrededor de ellos murmuraba <em>"que escándalo" , "Que hacen un par de chiquillos agarrados de la mano ¡y solos!", "que horror"<em>. Pocos de los murmullos que escuchaba la joven, siempre ele habían interesado bien poco los comentarios, en verdad se alegraba no ser muy sociable en las fiestas familiares si no ya la hubieran reconocido y le hubieran pasado la voz a su padre. Pero en un momento se dio cuenta que habían mas cuchicheos se molesto, soltó la mano de su pareja y camino mas rápido.

El joven al ver la acción se detuvo y la siguió con la mirada algo triste pero luego se acordó que su amada era muy tímida, sonrió enternecido, _esa niña es tan adorable…_ ; le dio el alcance pero esta vez no tomo su mano, solo camino a su lado, sonriendo y contándole los sucesos de su semana.

La joven ya no lo escuchaba muy atenta, solo sentía las risas y los comentarios de reproche a sus espaldas, suspiro, tremendo distraído del que se enamoro.

_Tal vez no te lo digo… pero te quiero_

* * *

><p><em>Mi Lovina, ah… su amada Lovina, "su tomatita"…<em>

Es lo que siempre pensaba el joven Antonio, siempre con su "dulce" Lovina, tal vez no tan dulce pero amaba a esa niña a pesar de todo, lo tenía encantado desde hace mucho. El no es romano más bien español, que sus padres lo trajeron para que haga un seminario en Roma, ya que tiene la mejor educación religiosa por el deseo de mi familia de ser el sacerdote de la familia, ya que es una tradición. M e lamentaba no seguirla, ya he decidió casarme con mi Lovi.

Tal vez éramos muy jóvenes pero ¡el amor no espera! El amor que sentía por ella era infinito, como la amaba…

Cuanto deseaba casarse con ella y ya seria oficialmente completamente suya ¿Cómo serian sus hijos? Je… bueno aun es un poco temprano para eso, pero deseaba que su primogénito sea una niña, tan igualita como su madre. Sabe que no era muy tradicionalista, pero sabía que una mejor vale más que un hombre y que no era ningún objeto.

_Vale más que un hombre…_

* * *

><p>-¡No lo hare! ¡Jamás me alejare de ella!- rugió furioso y mirando a su padre, el hombre mayor miraba a su hijo con seriedad, hace ya un rato su esposa se había retirado casi llorando de la vergüenza, por las acciones de su hijo ¡su hijo saliendo con una muchachita! Su hijo tan inteligente se iba a perder el tiempo ¡con una niña! ¡Qué vergüenza!<p>

-Es mi última palabra Antonio, no volverás a Roma si no vas a seguir tus estudios sacerdotales, entonces no hay razón para que vuelvas haya! ¡He dicho!- ¡no podía! El ya era mayor de edad, no podía dejarla no después de haberla hecho suya esa noche en el bosque, entre la maleza **(1)** haber escuchado sus primero gemidos acorralándola en un árbol, hundirse en su delicioso abismo, sentir el cielo junto con ella, antes de partir a España y haberle prometido volver y casarse con ella.

- Padre yo…

-Ni una palabra más hijo, quieres ir a la universidad, iras a la universidad pero bajo mis condiciones! Después de todo aun sigues bajo mi tutela hasta que puedas mantenerte y eso hijo mío, será cuando seas alguien. Retírate, partirás la siguiente semana a Madrid.

Se mordió la lengua para no malograrla más de lo había hecho necesitaba a su padre en esos momentos, no podía darse el lujo de que le quiten su herencia si quería un futuro junto a Lovina.

Subió las escaleras a su habitación saco unas hojas y escribió una carta a su amada, palabras dulce y poéticas junto a una promesa. La metió en el sobre y mando a un sirviente llevarlo, sin saber que su padre sabia sus planes y la carta nunca llego a su destino.

El solo esperaba que su amada lo perdonara ya que estaría lejos volviéndose un mejor hombre para poder al fin casarse con ella.

**_Espérame Lovi… te prometo que volveré. Por favor espera un poco más._**

**_Atentamente y con mucho amor:_**

**_Antonio Hernández Carriedo_**

* * *

><p>Volví a Italia en una carava que iba para Venecia y tome un carruaje a Roma. Lo primero que hice fue alquilarme una habitación en una posada cerca de su casa, me bañe y arregle ya que el viaje me había dejado hecho un asco. Con los nervios a flor de piel toque la puerta de la residencia Vargas y los minutos en que se tardaban en atenderme, queria tocar mas fuerte. Hasta que la abrió suponía yo el mayordomo.<p>

-¿A quien busca joven?- _que pregunta…_ sonreí con suficiencia y lo mire para responderle con todo el orgullo que tenia.

- vengo a visitar a mi novia, Lovina Vargas- el hombre se sorprendió ya que lo note en sus ojos para mirarme extrañado

- Joven se habrá confundido…- _que habla este hombre…-_ la señorita Lovina en estos momentos está en el salón con sus padres y **su novio**, planeando su boda que será en dos semanas

-…

**_Todo mi afecto puse en una ingrata;_**  
><strong><em>Y ella inconstante me llegó á olvidar.<em>**  
><strong><em>Si así, si así se trata<em>**  
><strong><em>Un afecto sincero,<em>**  
><strong><em>Amor, amor no quiero,<em>**  
><strong><em>No quiero más amar.<em>**

**_Yaraví i_**

- Joven no me escu…

- jajaja seguramente Lovina le mando que cuando yo apareciera me haga esa broma como venganza ¿no?- _no puede, ella es mia, me lo dijo. Me prometió que me esperaría-_ Ya hombre deje de mentir! Dile a Lovi que la espera acá, no hay problema jajaja- _¿Por qué me rio si lo que quiero es llorar?- _Dígale perdón si en mis cartas no fui muy especifico pero-

-Señor por favor vallase, la señorita está ocupada en estos momentos.

**_Juramos ser yo suyo y ella mía:_**  
><strong><em>Yo cumplí, y ella no se acordó más.<em>**  
><strong><em>Mayor, mayor falsía<em>**  
><strong><em>Jamás hallar espero,<em>**  
><strong><em>Amor, amor no quiero,<em>**  
><strong><em>No quiero más amar.<em>**

**_Mi gloria fue en un tiempo su firmeza;_**  
><strong><em>Y hoy su inconstancia vil me hace penar.<em>**  
><strong><em>Fuera, fuera bajeza<em>**  
><strong><em>Que durara mi esmero,<em>**  
><strong><em>Amor, amor no quiero,<em>**  
><strong><em>No quiero más amar.(yaraví i)<em>**

- ah! Bueno entonces pásele la voz, la veré otro día, estaré en Roma una semana así que cuando este libre, que me busque en la posada que esta doblando la esquina, gracias buen hombre-_ ¿que estoy haciendo? Ella se va a casar, no vendrá…_

Pero de eso ya pasaron seis días y nada de ella, no salí nunca de la posada, con el temor que no me encontraría si salía…

**_Procuro en vano_**  
><strong><em>No dar oido<em>**  
><strong><em>Á aquel sonido<em>**  
><strong><em>Que un dia oí,<em>**  
><strong><em>Cuando mi prenda<em>**  
><strong><em>Juró ser mía<em>**  
><strong><em>Y me decía<em>**  
><strong><em>« Seré de tí ».<em>**

**_Su voz entónces_**  
><strong><em>Fué mi contento:<em>**  
><strong><em>Su juramento<em>**  
><strong><em>Me hizo feliz.<em>**  
><strong><em>Más sus recuerdos<em>**  
><strong><em>Me son mortales,<em>**  
><strong><em>Y entre mil males<em>**  
><strong><em>Llego á gemir.<em>**

**_(yaraví ii)_**

-MIERDA! Muy bien si no me quiere ver más, no la obligare. Después de todo es una mujer. Prácticamente hice el ridículo ese día, me sentí humillado y lo mas cómico es que por una mujer.

**_Sin ver tus ojos_**  
><strong><em>Mandas que viva<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi pecho triste;<em>**  
><strong><em>Pero el no verte<em>**  
><strong><em>Y tener vida<em>**  
><strong><em>Es imposible.<em>**

**_Las largas horas_**  
><strong><em>Que sin tí paso<em>**  
><strong><em>Son insufribles,<em>**  
><strong><em>Vivo violento,<em>**  
><strong><em>Nada me gusta,<em>**  
><strong><em>Todo me aflige.<em>**

**_Yaraví xi_**

Me hizo creer que me amaba y todavía estoy comenzando a **(2**) dudar si en verdad era virgen cuando se entrego a mí. Luego ate cabos suelto esos días dentro de la habitación, ella nunca me demostró sus sentimientos, creí que los insultos y su forma huraña era por su timidez y no su verdadero sentir, ja! Nunca me quiso igual como al fulano ese con el que se casara, después de todo es una mujer y **(3)** la mujer no está hecha para amar ni para el matrimonio, la mujer no vale NADA.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya mi triste desventura<em>**  
><strong><em>No deja<em>**  
><strong><em>Esperanza de tener<em>**  
><strong><em>Alivio;<em>**  
><strong><em>Y el buscarlo solo sirve<em>**  
><strong><em>De darme<em>**  
><strong><em>El tormento de mirarlo<em>**  
><strong><em>Perdido.<em>**

Me fui de Roma ni bien acabo la semana de esa tormentosa semana, la peor de mi vida. Maldita sea el momento que la conocí y malditas las horas que estuve con ella.

**_En vano huiré buscando_**  
><strong><em>Regiones<em>**  
><strong><em>Donde olvidar á mi dueño<em>**  
><strong><em>Querido:<em>**  
><strong><em>Con la distancia tendrá<em>**  
><strong><em>Mi pecho<em>**  
><strong><em>Sus recelos y su amor<em>**  
><strong><em>Más fijos.<em>**

**_Lloraré cuando estes lejos_**  
><strong><em>Mis males;<em>**  
><strong><em>Y emitiré los más tristes<em>**  
><strong><em>Gemidos;<em>**  
><strong><em>Y ya no tendré el consuelo<em>**  
><strong><em>De verte,<em>**  
><strong><em>Ni que sepas mis crueles<em>**  
><strong><em>Martirios.<em>**

**_Yaraví xiii_**

La amo es cierto no la olvidare muy cierto, por eso ya había tomado mi decisión, pronto llegaría a Madrid, los problema en mi patria estaba empeorando, todo con las revoluciones en las colonias y que las relaciones con Francia se fueron abajo con su revolución. A si que estaba pensando que hacer, irme a América o matarme aquí…

**_Habéis, pues, firmado al fin_**  
><strong><em>La sentencia de mi muerte,<em>**  
><strong><em>Dueño tirano;<em>**  
><strong><em>Y yo tendré que beber<em>**  
><strong><em>El veneno que tus manos<em>**  
><strong><em>Me han preparado!<em>**

**_Venga el tósigo fatal_**  
><strong><em>Y acabe con mi existencia<em>**  
><strong><em>Tan miserable<em>**  
><strong><em>Has logrado ya tu intento,<em>**  
><strong><em>Pues me ves yerto cadáver,<em>**  
><strong><em>Y sin aliento.<em>**

**_Yaraví ix_**

* * *

><p>Los franceses invadieron España, decidí no matarme, al menos no con mis propias manos, no… ese derecho lo tendría otra persona, soy católico se que si me mato me iré al mismo infierno con esa tirana pecadora. Mi vida servirá de apoyo aquí, en mi patria hasta que mi cuerpo muera, porque mi alma ya está muerta.<p>

**_Deme la muerte_**  
><strong><em>Tu mano fuerte<em>**  
><strong><em>Con dardo impío,<em>**  
><strong><em>Como al matarme<em>**  
><strong><em>Digas: « Es mío! »<em>**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Es una de las últimas batallas, mi padre se entero que me uní a la resistencia en contra de los franceses, se molesto y me desheredo. Me importaba poco lo que mi padre haría el dinero se me hace indispensable, algunas amistades de roma me habían estado enviando cartas, generalmente eran chismorreos sobre la tirana. Ya ha pasado casi dos años, me entere hace poco que estaba embarazada, me entere quien era el fulano, un mercader de Turquía, que al parecer había estado teniendo negocios con su padre. Me acorde que ella me comento que sus padres estaban teniendo algunos problemas en el trabajo y que por eso estaba más estricto de los normal y no nos podríamos ver tan seguido.<p>

La cortejo por casi un año entero y al enterarse que en su familia ya no había sustento económico acepto casarse con él, lo que más me dolió es que en esa época le enviaba cartas con mis disculpas. Al parecer solo le importaba era no perder los lujos de niña rica que siempre tuvo, siempre fue una holgazana, el primer tipo con dinero se le lanzo encima no me sorprendería que hayan pasado la noche juntos más de una vez.

**_No nació la mujer para ser querida,_**  
><strong><em>por esquiva, por falsa y por mudable;<em>**  
><strong><em>y porque es bella, débil, miserable,<em>**  
><strong><em>no nació para ser aborrecida.<em>**

**_No nació para verse sometida,_**  
><strong><em>porque tiene carácter indomable;<em>**  
><strong><em>y pues prudencia en ella nunca es dable,<em>**  
><strong><em>no nació para ser obedecida.<em>**

**_porque es flaca no puede ser soltera,_**  
><strong><em>porque es infiel no puede ser casada,<em>**  
><strong><em>por mudable no es fácil que bien quiera,<em>**

**_Si no es, pues, para amar o ser amada,_**  
><strong><em>sola o casada, súbdita o primera,<em>**  
><strong><em>la mujer no ha nacido para nada.<em>**

Me voy a la batalla, sorprendentemente nuca me paso nada, al menos no grave. Esta era una batalla definitiva. Si ganamos esta las tropas de Bonaparte **(4)** retrocederían. Me pongo en fila junto a mis compañeros, todos en nuestros caballos y rifles en manos. Apunto en la cabeza uno de los franceses cae y comienza toda la contienda, tiraba el gatillo apuntando bien en la cabeza o en los caballos para hacer caer al enemigo que sufra un buen golpe que lo deje inconsciente, yo de el tiro de gracia o que uno de los caballo le aplaste la cabeza. Al tener eso pensamientos. No me fije que alguien me había estado apuntando, caigo del cabello por que una bala me había rozado el brazo, era superficial pero dolía horrible, esquive los caballo y algunas balas, otra caían a mis otras extremidades y no pude avanzar más, caí y no me moví. Sentí el olor de la pólvora en el aire, el sonido de los cascos contra la tierra, sabía que moriría, ¿eso esperaba no? Sentí un trote que se acercaba más un relucho, un disparo y la oscuridad al fin.

**_Y por divisa_**  
><strong><em>De mi ceniza<em>**  
><strong><em>Pongas delante:<em>**  
><strong><em>« Bajo esta losa<em>**  
><strong><em>Yace mi amante ».<em>**

**_yaravi ii_**

* * *

><p>No diré muchas cosas solo las notas!<p>

**(1) es el yaravi iv**

**(2) antes se creía que que el himen se podía reestructurar, osea operarse y que se vuelva físicamente virgen**

**(3) bueno eso es una fracesita del yaravi xx creo se llama Poema a la Mujer es la penúltima que coloque**

**(4) bueno acuérdense que Francia se volvió imperio por obra de Bonaparte que se estuvo expandiendo por toda Europa, y dejo a su hermano como rey también conocido como Pepe Botella xD **

**Mariano Melgar fue un precursor (pensador) arequipeño de la independencia del perú ( si yo y mi patritismo x3) que se enamoro a muy corta edad de su Silvia, quien lo engaño ni bien el se fue a Lima a estudiar Derecho, volvió al año y medio y la vio con otro hombre y se entero que se iban a caso, volvió a lima y se quiso matar, pero quiso una muerte "digna" asi que se unió al grupo libertador. El escribió Yaravies en donde están los poemas llenos de resentimiento, amor, triste a su amada que lo traiciono. Esta no fue su única obra, escribió una carta, fabulas, cuentos y versos antes de todos estos hechos. El fue un pensador muy importante, sabia mucho idiomas incluido, el latín, el quechua, francés e ingles. **


End file.
